


Life Day

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [69]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Wookie Life Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is not very festive.





	

“Kylo Organa-Solo-Chewbacca-Dameron, you are _not_ allowed to renounce your honorary Wookie status just because it’s Life Day.”  


Kylo folds his arms and makes a noise that would not go far wrong with most Wookies anyway in expressing his distaste.

“Come on. It’s _fun,”_ Poe wheedles, slinging his hands into the waiting pockets at the front of his husband’s pants, trying to wiggle his hips into a dance.

“It’s fun to you because you didn’t have to do it every year. You only did it _once_.”  


“And I liked it.”  


“Yeah, well.”  


“…you didn’t like that one we had together?”  


Kylo’s neck _**vanishes**_. He shrinks about half a foot, and Poe is astonished that such a tall man can be such a big baby. Or a smaller baby by cringing, but a bigger sulk by putting his lower lip out so far that Poe could land a freaking B-Wing on it, and still have room for a small dinner party.

“It was… yes. You made it tolerable,” Kylo concedes. “It’s just… every year! Every year. People I barely remembered, all drunk and loud. They’d all be fussing my hair and telling me I’d grow into my ears, or making me do stupid tricks and… I just… I didn’t like it.”  


“But now we can make it what it’s supposed to be, babe. We can put up decorations that mean things to us? And we can… eat nice food? And if you don’t want a party with other people… we can just have the two of us?”  


“Mom always held the parties,” Kylo says. “She’ll get upset if we don’t go.”  


“Okay, but back then… you had to stay, because it was your home?”  


Kylo nods.

“So… if we, maybe, just thinking out loud… If your Mom holds the party, and we go just for as long as you’re tolerating it? And then we make excuses?”  


Kylo considers for a moment, then cautiously nods. 

“It’s gonna happen every year, you know. So either you resign yourself to hating a whole month every year… or we find ways to make it not horrible? And find the bits you do like?”  


“I just… I remember all the times I was miserable, and then all the times I was even _more_ miserable, because I’d have given anything to have that awful stuff back just… just to not be alone in the Order.”  


Ah. Now it makes more sense. And Poe feels like a shit for making this happen. “Well, now you can have the better bits of the awful stuff. With me. Mulled wine, hideous sweaters to make you look like the Wookie you so clearly are…”

Kylo flushes. “Yeah. I got that a lot. Perk of being… you know. Anakin’s grandson.” 

“Hey, you don’t think I escape the astromech jokes, do you? Or Ewoks. Or ‘you must be this tall to ride’?”  


That gets a smile out of him. Poe tugs his arms out of his sulk, and leans up to kiss the side of his mouth. 

“I’ll try,” Kylo says. “I’m sorry I’m being… crabby.”  


“I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking about how it made you feel. That was wrong of me. I just… I want my happy Ky back.”  


“I’ll try to be him. Just… if I feel sad, don’t… be disappointed in me?”  


“I promise, babe.”  


Kylo opens up his stance, and then Poe feels himself hefted up and swirled around in the dance he’d wanted before. 

And of course his husband takes the opportunity to weasel. “I think you promised me food?”

“You’re so predictable, Ky.” He arches to bump noses together. “I already stocked the fridge.”   


“You know me too well.”  


Well enough, but not perfectly. Not yet, anyway.


End file.
